


Adoration

by BetaFerret



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaFerret/pseuds/BetaFerret
Summary: “Does this mean you love me?” She asks, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear him say it. That and something more.He stays silent for long enough to worry her, only to nod slowly and carefully. Aqua lets out a breath she hadn’t been fully aware of holding, hitching, because even if he hasn’t said it out loud, he’s admitted it and the fact makes her want to start crying again.“Then… Then show me?”





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Puck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Puck/gifts).



> Listen, someone needs to treat Aqua right and I volunteer Aeleus as tribute.

“ _I just want to feel loved._ ”

She’d mumbled it against his chest once she could speak without gasping for breath, once the tears had dried up and she’d blown her nose rather loudly into a handkerchief he’d offered her. She honestly didn’t think that she’d spoken out loud until he asked, “What makes you think you aren’t?”

She hadn’t been able to explain properly, not that she ever really needed to. Aeleus always welcomed her no matter what the reason, and never made her explain or even talk if she didn’t want to. He was a silent presence, holding her while she cried or listening intently when she railed about what was bothering her; he rarely had advice to offer, but then, she rarely  _needed_  advice about her problems. All she wanted was for someone to  _hear_  them.

“Terra and Ventus…” She begins, letting out a slow breath, only to hear a dismissive tch. For the first time, Aeleus  _interrupts_  her.

“Are  _brats_  my mama would’ve turned over her knee an’  _paddled raw_  with’r hair brush.” He claims, snorting. His tone turns gentle, the rough accent slipping away as he smiles and gently touches her chin, lifting her head just a little. “Whatever they said, they’re no less wrong about you than they were when we first met. You  _are_  loved, sai. More than you know.”

_More than you know…_

Aeleus can be subtle, sometimes even poetic, but neither are his strong suits. Aqua sees through the gentle formality almost without trying, and it makes her heart jump into her throat because she  _knows_  he isn’t actually speaking of others.

“And why would anyone love me?” She asks, watching him intently. He has the grace to blush  _just_  a little, though he doesn’t back down.

“Because,” He says while tucking her hair behind her ear. “You’re as mysterious as the ocean, as ferocious as a hurricane, and as gentle as a rill-water–”

Aeleus  _also_  has the good grace to brace for the shove she gives him and grins.

“Are you actually making  _water_  puns at me?” She demands, grinning and just shy of laughter despite being worn out from tears.

“Perhaps.” He shrugs, playing innocent without much success and continuing on regardless. “You’re still  _wonderfully_  kind,  _exceptionally_  skilled,  _amazingly_ talented, and  _incredibly_  beautiful, if I may say so. It isn’t and never will be your fault that you were given the tasks you were, and that those boys think you are somehow cruel and unfair for trying to keep them safe is  _absurd_. One day, they’ll see that. Until then…”

He smiles, appearing years younger without the stern expression on his face, and looks down. Bashful.

“Does this mean  _you_  love me?” She asks, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear him say it. That and something more.

He stays silent for long enough to worry her, only to nod slowly and carefully. Aqua lets out a breath she hadn’t been fully aware of holding, hitching, because even if he hasn’t said it out loud, he’s  _admitted_  it and the fact makes her want to start crying again.

“Then… Then show me?” It would be better if she could demand it, if the tears weren’t threatening to spill out of her eyes again because she can’t believe he does. Instead she’s begging, hopeful and afraid of what he’ll do, leaning towards him and straining for…  _something_.

He meets her halfway, and the kiss is soft, sweet even. His lips are just a little chapped, and when he draws away to search her reaction she chases them, reconnecting before he can catch his breath or doubt his actions. It seems to help, and he takes a sharp breath just before their lips seal, wrapping his arms about her, pulling her closer and  _lifting_  her a little as he does.

Aqua rises with the motion, wrapping her arms about his neck in return as she feels the brush of his tongue against her lips. He leans back against the weight, and suddenly she finds herself  _in his lap_ , knees on either side of his thighs; with anyone else it would be an incredibly vulnerable position, easily taken advantage of, but  _Aeleus_ …

His hands haven’t even moved from her sides, despite the heat in the kiss. They clench against the fabric of her top, gloves against buckles and straps, and caress bare shoulders, but drop no further. She might be straddling his lap, his  _interest_  in her growing rather noticeable as they continue to make out, but she might as well be seated on a chair for all that he moves.

When she strokes his neck and makes his breath hitch, tangles her fingers in his hair, he mirrors the gesture carefully. He takes a chance and strokes her chin and cheek with his knuckles, pulls off his glove with his teeth and she smiles while rubbing her eye with the heel of her palm. He’s waiting for her  _permission_ , a sign that he can do more.

It’s  _precious_  of him, and speaks volumes of the love for her he claims to have. Even more of the  _respect_  he’s demonstrated already.

Breathing hard, he runs his bare fingers through her hair and despite the intimacy, Aqua nearly  _laughs_  at the look of pleasure on his face.

“You like my hair?” She asks, leaning in until they are nose to nose and she can feel the movement of his lips against her own when he replies, “Your hair, and everything  _else_  about you too, sai.”

His hands are large enough that he can grip her upper arm with ease, but he does so with only the slightest pressure, pulling it gently straight as if to show her the line of her own body. The belled sleeve is pulled off and set aside, along with her glove, and he clasps his bare hand to hers while kissing the corner of her mouth.

“Your arms… Powers, your  _hands_  are the most beautiful I’ve ever seen.” He pushes the words out like a confession, kissing her again as he lets her arm down and runs his fingertips up the length of it to her shoulder. Aqua  _shivers_  in the most pleasant fashion, all up and down her spine in a way that collects in her hips and makes her shift in his lap. To his credit, Aeleus only  _quietly_  gasps. “Every glimpse of them under your sleeves… You must think me such a–”

She shushes him, cupping her hands around his jaw and chortling.

“You think my hands are  _beautiful_.” She grins. She kisses him sweetly, and when he removes her other sleeve, she allows it.

When he unbuckles the straps around her chest, she helps him.

“I’ve tried not to  _stare_ …” He confesses again, fingers plucking at the corset-laces of her top, tilting his head to kiss her lips, her cheek, her jaw. “Light knows I’ve tried…  _Dark_  knows my eyes have lingered… Perhaps too long…”

Aeleus pulls at the scarves around her waist, frustrated by the knots holding them in place until he does away with the second glove. They come away easily after that, fluttering to join her sleeves like falling banners.

“Your  _legs_  are almost as lovely as your hands…” He claims, and Aqua guides his hands to her waist, her hips, encourages him to touch her bare spine as she begins to pull at the fasteners of his uniform coat.

His hands are calloused, warm, and gentle, and every touch seems to send those shivers and sparks through her now.

“ _Almost_  as lovely?” She asks, her smile sly even has he runs his hands over her thighs, her knees, and back up again to her hips and back. Her waist, her shoulders. Her hands find an opening in his coat and dip in boldly. If she’s disappointed that she feels a  _shirt_  beneath the slate-blue wool, she hides it admirably.

 _Aeleus_  seems most flustered, however, either by her words or her hands. His cheeks flush the most interesting shade of pink.

“I have  _tried_  not to stare…” He repeats, and she kisses him to sooth his embarrassment, pushing his coat off his shoulders while he is distracted. Even  _with_  the shirt on, he is nothing like the other men she’s seen. Little of his size is the result of padding, the bulk of him honest muscle and his skin liberally dusted with hair a shade deeper than what is on his head.

With a grin, she lifts herself and deftly changes position, sitting sideways in his lap with an arm about his neck.

The better to  _lift_  her leg, holding it almost parallel to her upper body and giving Aeleus an  _excellent_  view, if she does say so.

“I’m  _inviting you_  to.” She declares boldly, and leans back until he catches her with one arm around her back, his other hand under her knee and…

Very slowly pulling down her stocking.

She watches as he bares inch after inch of pale skin, and quickly finds herself biting her lip. Carefully, he pulls the sock over her heel and off her foot entirely, setting the garment aside with the rest and gently sets her leg down across his lap, only to slide his hand under the other, lift it, and repeat the entire performance.

The easy strength he uses to hold her, the almost reverent way he treats baring her skin, is  _thrilling_  and part of her wishes she was wearing more, just to watch as he undresses her further.

Just when she thought there would be no way to surprise her further, Aeleus finds a way.

It requires some stretching on both their parts, but he is impressively tall and she is  _flexible_  after so many years of training to become a spell dancer. When he kisses the point of her ankle, making sure that she is without a doubt  _watching_ , she feels her breath catch in her throat and she all but collapses against his arm. She trusts her weight to him entirely, and not only does he keep her from falling, but he peppers her skin with kisses all the way down to the bend of her knee and not once does he look away.

She wishes he’d keep going. Further up her leg. The thought makes her bite her lip, and his eyes, normally so bright,  _darken_  like a storm.

Not for a moment does she feel threatened by that look. Something about it is a promise and even though she doesn’t know what he has in mind, Aqua  _nods_.

Easily, effortlessly, he slips his arm under her legs and  _stands_ , lifting her against his chest. He kisses her lips, her jaw, down her throat where the collar of her shirt allows and onto her shoulder. She sighs against his hair, tangles her fingers in it and feels the sweat gathering at his scalp; whatever he uses to keep it in place is already letting go, ginger curls hanging against his neck and behind his ears, and in another situation it would be  _charming_ …

She finds herself seated before she can contemplate it further, Aeleus kneeling in front of her, flushed and dishevelled, still wearing half his uniform and panting like a  _beast_ –

His fingers pull at the waistband of her shorts, edge them downwards and take her underwear along with them as he works the garments off, past her buttocks and down her thighs…

Demurely, she keeps them together, hands folded in her lap so primly that she might have laughed at herself to see it. Aeleus works her shorts and panties down past her knees, kissing those joints so softly that she barely feels it. Lifts her feet and pulls them off, then holds her face with one hand and kisses her softly, tenderly, with one hand on her bare thigh and suddenly she realizes that even kneeling, he is as tall as she is sitting.

He kisses his way down her front, on her collar bones and between her breasts despite her shirt, and when her thighs clench he takes her wrists in his hands and kisses her knuckles. His eyes are still dark when he looks at her past them, and with a gasp she nods again.

She  _trusts_  him.

Aeleus pulls her forward, until she sits at the edge of the seat, sitting back on his own heels to run his hands down her calves; to pick up one foot and kiss the ankle bone again, and down the inner side of her leg. For all that he is repeating earlier motions, none of the thrill is lost as he continues to watch her, to make  _sure_  that she’s watching him as he follows the line of her leg to her knee, but this time he does not stop there. This time, he sets her knee over his shoulder and continues down her thigh.

This time he pushes her other knee out as he works his way down, bowing over her lap as he reaches the sensitive spots high up her thighs near her sex, where the skin is softest.

He is between her legs now, and all Aqua can do is lean back on one arm, the other hand covering herself for the sake of modesty. It’s no surprise when he moves it out of the way, of course. She’d figured out his goal quickly enough, but it’s a pleasure to be proven  _correct_.

Aeleus takes her hand, though; kisses the palm and wrist so sweetly before pushing it away softly. She brings the hand to her mouth and leaves it there, not to silence herself, but to hold the spot on her palm against her lips. It’s not as good as a real kiss, although her skin tingles with it all the same.

She closes her eyes the first time he kisses her stomach, gasps softly at the fingers spreading her lower lips and the first, exploring touch of what  _must_  be his tongue before a pause. When Aqua doesn’t slap him or push him away, Aeleus licks at her delicately as if he wants to learn the curves and shape of her cunt with his tongue alone; it would be  _teasing_  if he didn’t become bolder with time, delving deeper into her and pushing more firmly as his confidence grows.

It’s such a strange sensation at first that, for all her arousal, Aqua scarcely knows what to do with it until he brushes her clit for the first time.

It may have very well been an accident, but it arcs her spine with surprising pleasure and her heel digs into his shoulder blade to  _encourage_  him to repeat whatever action made such a feeling possible. They both laugh, Aqua with her hand over her mouth and Aeleus with his head against her thigh, until he reaches up to take her hand with one of his own, and curls his arm about the leg over his shoulder.

She squeezes his hand as he begins again, using the leverage she can get to push her hips towards his mouth more firmly, sighing loudly with the pleasure of it when he licks across her clit again and again and again…

She’s sure that he must be  _kissing_  her cunt when he isn’t using his tongue,  _sucking_  and  _nibbling_  when he isn’t doing that. Aqua lets her head fall back, lets go of his hand only to take a hold of his hair. She can feel the sweat gathering between her shoulders, drip down her back; she can feel his breath against the wetness between her thighs. She feels  _hot_  and  _restless_  and when she drags her nails across the back of his neck, he moans out loud in a tone that makes her want to do it again.

She does.

He shoves his shoulder against her thigh, forces her legs wider and works her with a sense of urgency that Aqua can  _distinctly_  appreciate; the more she grinds against his mouth, the more his focus narrows until her clit might as well be the only thing that exists, and yet it’s not  _enough_. No matter how she grips the chair and pushes to meet the pleasure he’s giving her, she can’t seem to find the peak of it.

“More.  _More_.” She demands, the first spoken words between them in what feels like ages, pulling his hair hard enough to break a few strands.

He sucks at her clit, tongue and pressure and heat combined, and she finds the peak she was striving for and  _falls_ , bucking and quivering and moaning in her ecstasy. The chair creaks alarmingly and at some point he found the clasp that holds the neck of her shirt closed; one of his hands cups her breast, the other holds down her hip so that she’s unable to writhe out of his grasp by accident.

She does not want to. Everything else in the world, the universe, can wait for her to have her fill of this and she certainly has not found that yet.

Aqua comes down gently, her hips and back supported comfortably by those strong arms. For once, the state of her legs is of no consequence; they shake as she exhales, and tingle the rest of the time in a way that suggests standing is out of the question, but she has other ideas. They don’t require her to stand, for one thing.

She runs her fingers through Aeleus’s hair, smiling as he sighs at the touch and leans his head against her thigh. He deserves the rest as much as she does, even if she doesn’t intend to let him get too much, and he looks so sweet now that he’s blushing and bashful again. Aqua  _giggles_  as she brushes her own hair out of her eyes, then twists a curl of his hair around her finger; he watches her intently as if he’s waiting for approval, and every little thing makes his blush deepen.

But he doesn’t pull away.

Eyes half-closed, she shifts her seat and stretches her hips languidly.

“Again.” She urges, the twisted curl joined by a handful of his hair. He doesn’t resist when she pulls, just smiles and kisses her thighs and hips; she can feel his teeth against her skin and sighs.

The second time is softer, not so frantic.

Urgency is tempered, and now the pace is slower. Aqua stretches her arms over her head and leans back into the chair, arching as Aeleus lets his hands roam across her body. When he uses his mouth, he seems to avoid her clit and instead finds other places to draw pleasure out of her; they  _both_  discover that she enjoys little circles drawn across her lips with his tongue, and broad swipes made while pressed against her mound, a hand squeezing her breast.

She reaches her second peak so subtly, she barely realizes it was on the way until she flushes with warmth from head to toe, arches against his mouth and feels like something has unravelled within herself.

There’s a sweat broken out across her skin, and Aeleus licks his lips, sucks the taste of her off of his finger tips before leaning up over her to kiss her. He is not shy about sharing it, and while she can’t speak for how much she enjoys the flavour of her own body, his enthusiasm is a marvel.

She should rest. Everything in her cries out to do so, and a growing weakness in her hips is louder than even her lack of breath; it’s not the worst pain she has suffered, though it is insistent, promising a cramp if she continues abusing herself so. Aeleus would make a wonderful partner to stretch out against. Broad and soft and warm, with big hands to rub the cramps away if they ever dared arrive. She could curl into his side and forget the entire world for a while, just listening to his heart…

Instead she rakes her nails down his neck, feels the way he gasps and groans against her own mouth and demands, “ _Again_.”

He looks at her carefully, a light of worry in his eye. There’s a desperation to the word that he almost seems ready to refuse.

“ _Please_.” She begs. “Again. Just–”

He silences her with another kiss, gentle and soothing, cupping her face with both hands and rubbing her neck. It’s tender, sweet even, and helps fight off the distress she’d begun feeling. Aeleus isn’t going to let go of her, he won’t push her away, he was just concerned.

Because he  _loves_  her.

Carefully, he kisses her jaw, runs his hands down her neck and shoulders. Rubs the tension out of her back with his fingertips and presses the cramps out of her hips.

“Again.” She whispers, still a demand but waits at least until the sharp pains have eased, letting Aeleus fuss over her and care for her; a novel thing, she thinks as he sits with her in his lap again, letting  _someone else_  worry about her well being. Novel and something she could get used to.

This time he doesn’t refuse her, humming pleasantly against her neck and  _lifting_ her in his arms to carry her to his bed. She cuddles into his shoulder with a sigh, revelling in the skin to skin contact, and shuts her eyes with her forehead against his neck. It’s a short trip, barely the length of the room, but a very comfortable one if she does say so.

He sets her down on top of the sheets, and she opens her eyes with a giggle as he kisses his way down her front again, pausing to lavish her breasts with attention and undo the last of her clothing, setting what remains aside over the edge of the bed. He could be quite intimidating if he wanted to be, looming over her as he is, but with her hands in his hair and his cheek against her belly, he’s the furthest thing from it. Aeleus kisses her just above her navel, holding down her hips and humming against her skin as she wiggles and tries to get him to move lower, laughing all the while.

It feels  _good_  to laugh, and she gasps as his fingers press against her to rub at silky wetness.

His scalp must be getting sore, but she pulls his hair again and makes him come back up, almost crawl over her while he’s at it. They both laugh as she wrestles with him, getting him to lie down and straddling his shoulders. His eyes gleam with mischief the entire time, his broad hands groping her rear and her thighs just to make her squeal and giggle.

Fingers dance over her ribs and she  _wiggles_  at the ticklish sensation, then a warm hand is on her shoulder, warm and solid, holding her fast. Holding her and keeping her grounded. She clasps one of her own hands over it, revelling in the stability he provides.

When he begins again, he uses his fingers to part her wet folds, and Aqua’s sigh of pleasure echo’s his. The attention has all been on her, but looking down at him now it’s clear that Aeleus enjoys it at least as much as she does. He laps at her slowly, like he plans to  _savour_  her this time, and despite little pushes of her hips he refuses to change the pace; long strokes of his tongue over her labia and clit leave her shivering for more attention, but he draws it out with a light touch and teases her entrance with the tip of his tongue when he discovers that doing so makes her squeal and clench her hand around his wrist.

Pure torture of the most delightful kind, and she moans unabashed with her head tipped back and her own hand squeezing a her breast, the nipple between her fingers.

It’s like worship, ecstatic and carnal, and she could stay this way for hours if her body didn’t have limits.

“Aeleus-“ she slurs, not even sure if he’d hear or what she was about to say. “I need- more,  _inside_ -“

He shifts his hand from her hip in response, works it under her rear and she keenly felt his fingertips press where his tongue had been flirting moments ago. How he’d understood her babbling, she could not begin to guess in the slightest but she tilts her hips towards the touch and the sound she makes-

“Yes! Yes there!” She keens, reaching out to grab the headboard to stabilize herself.

Aeleus doesn’t need more of an invitation than that, and with a slick sound even Aqua has cause to blush over, he pushes a thick digit into her. It was strange, the sensation nearly awkward enough to jar her out of the pleasurable haze she was floating in, but when he withdraws only to add a second, something  _clicks_ and the bliss returns accompanied by a  _stretch_  and  _press_  inside. Something that her body can bear down on and work against.

“Like that!”Aqua squeals as his tongue passes firmly over her clit, his fingers pushed deep at the same time. “Just like that!  _Don’t stop_ -!”

He doesn’t.

They both know the signs of her orgasm now, and rather than subtle coaxing Aeleus  _shoves her_  over the edge into it headlong, letting her ride his fingers and mouth, seeing stars and screaming with the intensity of it until his face is soaked and she gives up, her hips refusing to cooperate and her lungs begging for air; and then he catches her, gently untangling their bodies and softly lowering her to lie back on the sheets and pillows.

Naked and blushing with exertion, eyes shut with bliss, Aqua could do nothing but smile and giggle. Aeleus rubs her sides with gentle hands and massages her legs until they uncramp, peppering her face and upper chest with kisses she  _wants_  to return but lacks coordination for. When he fetches a washcloth to wipe her down with, she sighs and relaxed bonelessly under the attention and doesn’t even open her eyes until he bundles her into a flannel shirt that on her frame is more of a  _dress_.

“What’s this for?” She asks sleepily, but content. The shirt is soft and smells like Aeleus; he might not  _get it back_.

“I thought you might be more comfortable like this.” He chuckles, watching her duck her head into the collar and pull her arms up the sleeves. With the blankets tucked up around her, she makes a happy noise and burrows into his bed. “Will you be okay if I go shower?” He asks, and bursts out laughing when the pats his head with a too-long sleeve.

“Just don’t expect me to be awake when you get out,” she mumbles and yawns, her voice fuzzy. “I am  _extremely_  comfortable.”

He kisses the top of her head in response, nuzzling her hair, and tucks her in a little better with a mumbled blessing to rest.

 _This_  is what love feels like, Aqua decides. Warmth, trust, adoration, and appreciation.

She falls asleep to the sound of Aeleus singing in the shower.


End file.
